Kings of the castles
This the 13th chapter of Legends unite! Kaiba: It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate the Field Spell Card, Mausoleum of White! (The field changed into a white mausoleum that had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue) Kaiba: Next I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards, now I set the Pendulum Scale with Blue-Eyes Alpha Dragon and Blue-Eyes Omega Dragon, I’m now allowed to summon monsters between levels 2 though 8 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (All 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field) Kaiba: I place 1 card face down and end my turn. Yellow Grunt 1: Its my turn, I set a monster facedown in Defense Mode, and end my turn. Kaiba: That’s it, that’s a real disappointment. Yellow Grunt 1: I promise you this is part of my plan. Declan: Prepare yourself, cause I set the pendulum scale with D/D Savant Schrödinger and D/D Savant Dirac, I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, D/D Nightowl, D/D Vice Typhoon, and 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola! Yellow Grunt 2: (Sarcastically) Ooh, I’m scared. Declan: Well you should be, because I Overlay my 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar! (Declan’s Xyz Monster appeared on the field) Declan: Next I tune my D/D Nightowl with D/D Vice Typhoon to Synchro Summon, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander! (Declan’s Synchro Monster appeared on the field) Declan: I activate the effect of my D/D Vice Typhoon, as it was sent to the graveyard this turn, it allows me to banish it along with another Fusion material to Fusion Summon, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis! (Declan’s Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Declan: Now Wave High King Cesar attack, the troopers face down! (The first trooper noticed an action and grabbed it) Yellow Grunt 1: Heh you'll have to better then that, I active Evasion! (Declan grabbed an Action Card) Declan: I activate No Action, now your Action Spell is destroyed. (The Attack continues and the facedown monster, Thunder Seahorse is destroyed) Declan: Now my remaining monsters, attack the 1st grunt directly! (Declan's monsters attacked the 1st Grunt dropping his Life Points to 0) Declan: I end my turn. Yellow Grunt 2: My partner! You guys will pay for taking him out, and leaving him unconscious, now I'm mad! I draw! I summon Noble Knight Custennin, next I activate Double Summon, it lets me summon a 2nd time, I summon Noble Knight Pellinore, now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (An Xyz Monster that resembled King Arthur appeared on the field) Yellow Grunts 2: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my Monsters Attack Points! (Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights’ Attack Points rose to 4000) Yellow Grunt 2: Now my monster, Attack the 1st Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Kaiba: I activate the Action Spell, Flight, now my monster dodges your attack! (Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew out of the way) Yellow Grunt 2: I end my turn! There’s no way you’ll win against me! Kaiba! Don’t count on it, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! (All players drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Kaiba: Next I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2! (Kaiba drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Kaiba: Now I activate Polymerization! I fuse my 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon together to Fusion Summon, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (A 3 headed dragon that’s more pure light appeared on the field) Kaiba: Since I have Mausoleum of White on the field, I’m allowed to summon a Level 1 Light Tuner! Yellow Grunt 2: Light Tuner? That must mean... Kaiba: That’s right, I mastered the Synchro Summon, I summon, Protector with Eyes of Blue! (Protector with Eyes of Blue appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate the effect of Protector with Eyes of Blue, I send Maiden with Eyes of Blue to the graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard! (Kaiba’s best monster returned to the field) Kaiba: Maiden with Eyes of Blue’s effect now activates, since it was sent to the graveyard, I’m allowed to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon alongside with it! (Another copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Kaiba: Now I tune Protector with Eyes of Blue and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, to Synchro Summon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Synchro Monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate Silent Doom! It brings back a monster from the graveyard in Defense Mode! (Kaiba’s other Blue-Eyes White Dragon returns to the field) Kaiba: Now I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, I bring back a monster that was sent to the graveyard, I revive Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! (Kaiba’s Ritual Monster appeared on the field) Yellow Grunt 2: That was never in your graveyard! Kaiba: Think again, from when I activated Graceful Charity! (Yellow Grunt 2 thought back and remembered) Yellow Grunt 2: Oh yeah, at least it can’t get worse. Kaiba: If you thought Synchro and Pendulum were the only methods I learned over the years, you‘re wrong, I Overlay my 2 Level 8 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Thunder End Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Xyz Monster appeared on the field) Yellow Grunt 2: Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum? you mastered all those methods!? Kaiba: I had to improve to get strong! Declan: My former rival Yuya Sakaki knows those methods too. Kaiba: Now I activate Thunder End Dragon’s effect, by using 1 Overlay Unit, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Yellow Grunt 2: Are you crazy!? You’ll destroy all your monsters including your partners monsters! Kaiba: Not quite, with Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon on the field, it protects all my dragons from being destroyed, forgive me Declan, it’s too bad your monsters won’t survive. Declan: It’s okay, they did their part, now your dragons must do theirs. (Kaiba detached an Overlay Unit from Thunder End Dragon, all monsters on Declan’s and the Grunts side of the field are destroyed) Yellow Grunt 2: I’m doomed, there’s no way I can win, I’m so scared! Kaiba: You should be, now all my dragons, attack that Grunt directly and end this duel! (All of Kaiba’s dragons attacked the Grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0 as both Grunts disappeared) Kaiba: That was easy! Declan: Forgive me Mr. Kaiba, it takes a lot of skill to use all those methods. Kaiba: I know, but the sooner we deal with this Shade, the sooner I can get back to running KaibaCorp, after all, time is money, and we got tons of it! Declan: You’re right about that. (Both Kaiba and Declan walked back to the aircraft, as they got in, the aircraft flew back to HQ) (Meanwhile) Shade: (Grunts angrily as he grabbed his hair) I sent 3 teams of 2 to cause some havoc, and they all failed! Gozaburo, D, get in here! (Both Gozaburo Kaiba and The D entered Shade’s throne room) Gozaburo and D: (Bows) Yes your excellency! Shade: Gozaburo, head to the Volcano Zone, there you’ll face the master of faster, Jack Atlas! Gozaburo: Yes my lord, I shall take him down! (Gozaburo left the throne room) Shade: D, head to the Castle Zone, there you’ll face one of the top members of Sector Security, Crow Hogan! D: I shall leave immediately, he won’t stand a chance against me! Shade: Before you go, I’ll give you this Fallen HERO Deck, it’s suitable for a Fallen Pro League Champion like yourself, it might look girly, but I trust it suits you, besides, Zigfried uses a Valkyrie deck, so it’s the same thing in a way. (The D took his new deck and left the throne room) Shade: Since those 3 teams of 2 failed, I’m sure Gozaburo and The D will do better, nothing will stop me now, not even Queen Setsuna! (Shade laughed evilly as Miki easdropped then walked away) Miki: (Grunts angrily as she slams her fist near a wall) How dare he talks about my older sister that way! No one talks about my older sister that way! (Miki enters her quarters, kicks off her footwear, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet) Miki: Don’t worry my big sister, when the time is right, I’ll get you out of here, it’ll be you, me, and Finn, because I love you so very much in a romantic way my big sister!